


A Swampy Romance

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Swampy Romance

Dana was wearing her usual outfit and she was walking by a Louisiana swamp. Suddenly a green plant-like pyro alien named Swampfire appeared out of the muck.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for some flowers and then I got lost."

"I can lead you the way out of the swamp; there are dangers in these swamps. You have to be careful."

"Thank you."

So Swampfire led Dana through the swamp and suddenly a swamp monster appeared. Dana screamed and Swampfire shot a fireblast at it and it ran away in fear and terror.

"Plew, thank you; that was close."

"You're welcome. See what'd I tell you about this swamp. That there are dangers here."

"Yep, now let's keep moving."

So they went further and further into the swamp until Dana tripped over something large and hairy.

"It's a skunk ape."

"Ahh."

"I will protect you Dana."

"Thank you Swampfire."

Once again he shot fireblasts at the skunk ape and it too fled in sheer terror. Then Swampfire picked up Dana bridal style and cradled her to his chest. She started crying here eyes out.

"I was so scared."

"There, there. It's okay, you're safe with me. I am here I told you and I will protect you."

"But why, why did you protect me!"

"Well, I knew you were special. I was drawn to you and the instant I saw you, I fell in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love you, babe."

"That's cool, Swampfire. Oh look, Swampfire! You led me to the exit. Civilization at last, finally!"

"Can I ever see you again?"

"Sure, come by my place tomorrow and we can have a BBQ."

"Sounds great, sweetheart. I will be there."

She gave him directions to her house on a piece of paper. Then, before she left the swamp he leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and left the swamp. With a smile on his face he whispered. "Bye-bye my love; until we meet again."


End file.
